Por detrás de ti
by Miyukix
Summary: DeiTobi  YAOILemon Bem...há coisas que nunca mudam.


Deitobi - Por detrás de ti

Par: Deidara e Tobi

Género: Romance/lemon

Rating: M

Bem para começar, vou avisar já para os forasteiros que andam por ai, que se não sabem o que é Yaoi ou simplesmente não gostam que se ponham a milhas, porque esta one-shot é de Yaoi sim. 8D

Tava para escrever, um dramazito misturado com romance e saíu-me esta peça com lemon. perv mode

As personagens não me pertecem a mim mas sim ao Kishimoto-danna, que nem poupou mais um bocadinho o loiro mais fofo da série. TT

Espero que gostem .

Ele ouvia-o a cantar.

Já estava assim á mais de não sei quantas horas a cantar a mesma melodia, com uma disposição bastante animada aos olhos do loiro. Alíás, aquele ser que presistia em esconder-se debaixo daquela máscara laranja envolto de uma espiral, estava sempre estúpidamente bem disposto. Mesmo quando levava com uma bomba c2 em cima pelas incompetências e pelos actos desnecessários que insitia em fazer.

" Mas tu queres parar com isso Tobi,un?!"- Refilou o loiro regalando-lhe os olhos azuis intimidantemente.

" Mas esta música é tão bonita Senpai! Não a consigo tirar da cabeça." Respondeu-lhe o outro individuo mais alto.

Deidara abanou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se e não se irritar.

Levou uma mão para cima dos seus olhos protegendo-os do contacto violento do sol e fechou-os, mas abrindo-os de seguida ao sentir uma mão no seu ombro.

" Por alguma razão...lembra-me o senpai" Afirmou o rapaz da máscara. "Apesar de ser uma melodia dedicada para raparigas."

Fitou-o por momentos e piscou os seus olhos espantadamente. Mesmo não sabendo como, conseguia ver o seu sorriso por detrás daquela máscara misteriosa, que nunca foi tirada na sua frente.

" Deidara-senpai, as tuas bochechas ficaram rosadas de repente!"- Exclamou Tobi. " È do Sol?"

Acordou do seu breve pensamento,levando as mãos ás bochechas,continuando o seu caminho.

" Não sejes estúpido Tobi,un..."- Murmurou o loiro franzindo as sobrancelhas. " Além disso não gosto que me comparem a uma rapariga já te disse tch."

" Ahah..." Riu o moreno simpáticamente. " È verdade senpai...Gomen."

Levou mais uma vez uma mão á sua face e suspirou fundo ao continuarem a caminhar. Estava com um calor infernal dentro daquele fato, apesar de estar uma temperatura ligeiramente fresca, já que se estava a aproximar mais uma noite. Mas sinceramente, não se estava a sentir lá muito bem.

Ouviu Tobi a cantarolar atrás de si mais uma musica e fechou lentamente os seus olhos, tentando vivamente mantê-los abertos, mas não conseguindo.

Conseguia ouvi-lo ainda a cantar, mas já não tão bem como estava a ouvi-lo á segundos atrás. Estava cada vez mais longe...cada vez mais longe, até que finalmente não conseguiu ouvir mais nada. Não ouvia rigorosamente nada. Apenas sentindo o seu corpo a cada vez ficar mais mole e sem força, inclinando-se ligeiramente para a sua direita,

não se recordando de mais nada.

** ---**

"Deidara-senpai?"-Perguntou Tobi ao observar o outro elemento que havia parado de caminhar,balançando duvidosamente o seu corpo. " Está tudo bem?"

Ao agarrar-lhe no ombro tentando verificar o que se passava, só teve tempo de deixar cair a bolsa preta, onde guardava sabe-se lá o quê, e agarrar a figura loira firmemente com as duas mãos, que havia desfalecido á sua frente.

" Oh..." Murmurou o moreno. "Senpai?"

Sem saber muito bem o que haveria de fazer numa situação daquelas,abanou-o , tentando-o acordar,chamando pelo o seu nome, mas não estava a resultar.

Pô-lo ás suas cavalitas sem mais nenhuma opcção e continuou o seu caminho tentando encontrar alguém que o pudesse ajudar, ou até um sitio onde pudesse deixar o loiro descançar.

Ao caminhar durante alguns minutos, lançou uma risada tipicamente parva e desnecessária ao sentir o perfume vindo do pescoço de deidara que estava enconstado ao seu ombro.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente quando geralmente havia comentado uma data de vezes em como cheirava tão bem, e no segundo a seguir era-lhe lançando um olhar mortifero ou até uma bomba c2 em cima.

Mas uma coisa era certa na mente de Tobi, aquele perfume actuava como uma espécie de barreira, uma barreira que tinha ultrapassado neste mesmo momento sem fazer rigorosamente nada.

Sim nunca o havia tido tão próximo de si.

Caminhou um pouco mais rápido ao apreceber-se de que já estava escuro, econtrando logo ali um sitio perfeito,para se puder descançar e tentar acordar o loiro.

Deixou-o escorregar das suas costas agarrando-lhe de imediato pela cintura, retirando-lhe com alguma dificuldade a capa que o loiro tinha vestida e esticando-a no relvado e poisando-o em cima da mesma.

Aproximou-se do loiro que não gesticulava, nem nada e observou-o atentamente,afastando os cabelos finos que tinha nos seus lábios sorrindo.

" Fica tão tranquilo quando está a dormir."-Murmurou Tobi. " Até parece outro ehehehe..."

Continuou-o a fitar dunrante algum tempo e inclinou a sua cabeça.

" Senpai?"-Perguntou ao tocar-lhe no rosto. " Deidara-senpai?Estás-me a ouvir?"

Ao apreceber-se da gravidade da situação,levou as mãos á cabeça aflitivamente e levantou-se, olhando para todos os lados sem saber o que haveria de fazer. O que quer que fosse não foi um simples desmaio.

" Oh...bolas...oh bolas..."-Disse aflito. " Eu...eu tenho que ir buscar água!"

Fitou o loiro mais uma vez e retirou a sua capa, tapando o elemento que estava no chão.

" Eu...eu já venho senpai!"-Afirmou Tobi. " Vou buscar água, e alguma coisa para comer!"

**---**

_"Deidara-chan!"_

" _Deidara-chan!"_

_Olhou para trás ao ouvir o seu nome a ser chamado e sorriu._

_Limpou as mãos que estavam cobertas de barro ao pano que tinha dentro do seu kimono e agarrou numa rapariginha de cabelos curtos pretos que se havia agarrado ao seu pescoço, sorrindo e rindo._

_" Cheiras tão bem, deidara-chan!"- Disse a criança brincando com os cabelos compridos loiros do outro. " Cheiras sempre tão bem!"_

_Poisou a criança no chão com um sorriso nos lábios e continuou o seu trabalho._

_" O que estás a fazer hoje?"_

_" Gostas? Estou a fazer tigre em miniatura,un."-Respondeu-lhe o loiro._

_Inclinando-se ligeramente para puder ver melhor, a rapariga abriu a boca espantadamente,completamente fasninada como que o rapaz mais velho estava a fazer._

_" Vais fazê-lo explodir também?"-Perguntou intrigada. " Está tão bonito e detalhado!"_

_" Não importa...a minha arte também é outra."-Respondeu._

_ "Hum?"- Perguntou confusa._

_O loiro sorriu e continuou focado no tigre que estava a fazer, deixando a rapariga observa-lo durante bastante tempo._

_"Kirara!"Gritou uma voz feminina por trás deles. " Vêm cá imediatamente!"_

_A mulher não estava nada satisfeita ao ver a sua filha novamente ao pé daquela figura. Os seus olhos transmitiam receio,preocupação e medo._

_Deidara era considerado uma das pessoas que poderia ser mais perigosa em toda a vila, por manipular tão bem as explosões,causando assim muito receio perante os habitantes da vila._

_Era por isso que o haviam mandado para o templo, para estar longe da vila e toda a população._

_" Eu amanhã venho te ver outra vez dei-chan."-Sussurrou a rapariga. " E trago-te alguns bolinhos também. Eheh"_

_" KIRARA!"_

_A rapariga desceu a escadaria o mais depressa possível, indo ao encontro da sua mãe, que não havia tirado os olhos de cima do loiro nem um único segundo._

_" O que é que te tenho dito minha menina!? Não te quero aqui! Não te quero aqui no templo!"-Gritou a mulher agarrando no braço na miuda e saíndo dali o mais rápido possível._

_Era todos os dias a mesma coisa..._

_Todos os dias..._

_Lá ficava sozinho outra vez._

_Sentado lá fora,observava o céu que se havia tornado completamente negro em alguns minutos. Conseguia ver algumas estrelas por detrás das nuvens cinzentas._

_Jogou o cabelo loiro para trás e baixou a cabeça,conseguindo ver dois elementos lá em baixo._

_" Tchh..."-Murmurou chatiado._

_Com um impulso, conseguiu saltar de lá de cima cá para baixo,ficando frente a frente com os mesmos._

_" Podemos falar mais um bocado?"-Disse uma voz dócil._

_" Porque haveria de querer falar "mais um bocado" contigo,un?"- Cuspiu o loiro. " Acho que ja falamos o que quer que seje á muito."_

_" NÃO FALES ASSIM COM A TUA MÃE,UN!" Gritou uma voz mais grave agarrando-lhe no braço._

_Com um safanão violento livrou-se da mão do seu pai no seu braço,virando-lhes as costas,subindo calmamente a escadaria, entrando no templo, sendo seguido um pouco mais tarde pelos os dois elementos._

_Sem mais demoras, deidara sentou-se num tapete fino e extenso que estava no meio do templo,bastante relaxado._

_" Por favor pára com isto Deidara."_

_" ..."_

_" È absurdo a tua paranoia pel..."_

_" Absurdo?"-Perguntou o loiro lançando um sorriso maléfico levantando-se num ápice. " È ARTE."_

_"As tuas figuras são espantosas, mas...o que tu fazes com elas é completamente absurdo!È perigoso! Pões em risco a segurança de tudo e todos!"- Afirmou a mulher loira. " Tu és um ninja, tão talentoso e tão esperto..."_

_" Não adianta mulher! Este filho é um completo psicopata! E TENHO A CERTESA QUE NÃO SE VAI IMPORTAR SE ARREBENTAR A VILA INTEIRA A EXPRIMENTAR MAIS UMA DAS SUAS BOMBAS DESGRAÇADAS!"_

_" EU JÀ NÃO ESTOU NA PUTA DAQUELA VILA POIS NÃO,UN?!" Gritou o loiro aproximando-se do individuo mais velho. " EU FAÇO A MINHA PRÒPRIA ARTE!È A MINHA ARTE!MINHA! E TEREI MUITO PRAZER EM ARREBENTAR COM A VILA, ARREBENTA-LA SEM SOBRAR NINGUÈM!_

_O homem calou-se de imediato ao ver que o seu filho estava a ficar completamente passado. Os olhos azuis que geralmente estavam brilhantes e limpos, estavam vermelhos, cheios de derrames da sua fúria.E um sorriso completamente louco foi esboçado no seu rosto, esticando os seus braços e abrindo as suas mãos, demostrando duas bocas, uma em cada palma da mão, que se lambusavam com argila._

_" A minha arte...é um estoiro,un."_

_Bang_

_**---**_

Abriu os olhos violentamente ao sentir algo gelado na sua face, abrindo a sua boca sem saber o que se passava de facto, apenas fitando a primeira coisa que os olhos focaram.

Tobi.

" Oh! Senpai!"-Disse o moreno agarrando o loiro e abraçando-o de imediato. " Estava assustado! Estava a ver que nunca mais irias acordar!"

Deidara franziu as sobrancelhas confusamente e deixou que o outro o agarra-se e o puxa-se contra si.

" Posso saber o que se passou,un?"-Perguntou.

" Não sei bem ao certo..."Respondeu-lhe o outro coçando a cabeça. " Desmaíaste derrepente e...e nunca mais acordaste, nem com água nem nada, só na ultima tentativa que tentei é que abriste os olhos! SENPAI!"

Tobi estava preocupado consigo?

Deidara sorriu, á muito tempo que não sorria, nem sabia o que de facto era sorrir. Deixou que Tobi o envolve-se nos seus braços compridos envoltos de luvas pretas de mangas, poisando a sua cabeça no seu peito.

" Senpai?"-Perguntou o elemento da máscara.

" Não me digas nada...deixa-me ficar assim durante um bocado,un."

" Mas po..."

" E não me perguntes porquê."

Durante bastante tempo ninguém falou,ninguém se moveu , nem quase que se ouviam as suas respirações.

Nem ele sabia porque raios estava a fazer uma coisa destas, mas...só sabia que precisava mesmo muito daquele momento.

" Deidara-senpai..."-Murmurou Tobi baixinho. " Não vais adormecer outra vez pois não? Já não sei o que fazer se não acordares."

Sentiu um arrepio ligeramente estranho a percorrer-lhe a espinha ao ouvir aquelas palavras,e estremeceu. Afastou-se lentamente do outro e fitou-o seriamente durante alguns segundos.

Deixou que os seus olhos começassem a arder e a encherem-se de lágrimas, mas não as deixando ser demostradas limpando-as de imediato com o braço,borrando a pintura que cobria os seus olhos.

" Seu...seu idiota"-Murmurou o loiro baixinho.

Sentiu a sua mão a ser agarrada por uma mão maior que a sua coberta por uma luva, levando-o juntamente com a mão do loiro ao seu peito.

" Estou a falar a sério Deidara-senpai."-Disse-lhe tobi. " Por favor, preciso da tua presença aqui comigo, ainda tenho muito que aprender..."

Regalou os seus olhos azuis e encolheu-se,levantando-se de imediato, observando o outro elemento com receio e preocupação e até mesmo confusamente.

" Senpai?"

Recuou alguns passos para trás, deixando cair a capa no chão,entrando dentro do coração da floresta,deixando Tobi ali sozinho.

" SENPAI! Onde é que..."

" NÃO ME SIGAS TOBI,UN!"

E lá foi ele.

Era casmurro,teimoso e demasiado orgulhoso,mas Tobi não achava nada disso, apenas achava que o loiro estava confuso e talvez se encontrasse num mau dia. Mas mesmo assim, não deixou de estar preocupado.

**---**

Apressou o seu passo no escuro,desviando os ramos e folhas de algumas árvores sem realmente pensar para onde estava a ir, apenas ficando ali mesmo, até onde tinha chegado.

Encontrava-se diante de um rio, um rio enorme,completamente iluminado pela lua que se econtrava cheia,e pelo o céu que estava coberto de pequenas estrelinhas ,onde cada uma brilhava á sua maneira.

Ajoelhou-se no relvado junto ao rio e com as suas duas mãos jogou um pouco de água á sua cara.

Suspirou fundo.

Já não se sentia assim á muito tempo, ao ponto de se esquecer de facto do que aquele sentimento estranho e incomodativo realmente significava.Raios...raios para isto...raios.

" RAIOS!"Gritou o loiro batendo com as mão no chão. " Era o que mais me faltava agora,un...era...era...hum..."

O seu corpo estava cada vez a ficar mais quente, á medida que tentava voltar ao seu estado normal,mas não estava a conseguir. Estava-se a apoderar dele de uma tal maneira que estava a ficar completamente descontrolado.

Sem mais hipoteses,sentou-se junto de uma pedra preta que estava entre uma árvore enorme atrás de si, e com algum receio e dúvida,começou-se a tocar. Arfou um pouco ao sentir a sua própria erecção por cima das calças, mordendo ligeramente o seu lábio inferior tentando livrar-se das mesmas.

Aquilo era humilhante, estava sexualmente atraído pelo o seu companheiro de equipa? Por um outro homem?Por um índividuo que nem sequer lhe tinha visto a face ainda?POR UM IDIOTA? Mas, não podia parar agora, estava a arder por dentro, tinha de parar aquilo de alguma maneira.

Abriu as suas mãos e uma lingua em cada palma da sua mão foi demonstrada,e tal como o próprio Deidara, elas estavam loucas,completamente loucas e desperadas por tocar e lamber alguma coisa.

Com uma das suas mãos,encaminhou-a para o seu membro,enquanto a outra se encarregava do seu peito,mais própriamente do seu mamilo, mordiscando-o e lambendo-o ferozmente.

"Ah-" Sempre achou que mastrubar-se era algo muito embaraçante . "Ahh."

Cada mais tempo que passava mais eurófico ficava,e as estocadas que dava a si próprio, misturado com a saliva da lingua que envolvia o seu membro duro e molhado estavam a ficar mais fortes. Mas aquilo não lhe estava a chegar, claro que não chegava, algo lhe pedia mais, algo lhe pedia para que aquele sentimento se evapora-se de uma vez, mas que por sua vez lhe desse um prazer imaginável.

Inclinou-se ligeramente para a frente deixando que a mão que se encarregava nos seus mamilos passa-se para outros caminhos,mais sérios e mais "flamejantes".

Sem saber o que realmente iria sair dali ou o que realemente iria sentir,abriu as suas pernas e lentamente, inseriu um dos seus dedos que estavam ligeiramente húmidos e estremeceu. Abiu os seus olhos azuis ao sentir um incómodo dentro de si,retirando-o de seguida.

" Mas que..."

Foi deveras um sentimento estranho,mas quis exprimentar outra vez.

Levou mais uma vez um dos dedos ao seu orificio, que jamais havia sido tocado por alguma coisa, e devagar e pacientemente, deixando-o acomodar-se. Estava quente dentro de si, tão quente.

Um segundo dedo foi inserido, fazendo desta vez o loiro arquear-se ligeramente e lançar um gemido ligeramente doloroso mas ao mesmo tempo,começando a sentir finalmente qual era verdadeira sensação daquele acto.

Humilhante.

Simplesmente humilhante.

" Senpai?"-Murmurou uma voz atrás de si. " O que se passa senpai?"

Tobi conseguia ver o estado do seu senpai, e conseguia perfeitamente ver o que estava a fazer no meio daquela escuridão.

Corou dos pés á cabeça e hesitou um pouco em avançar mais, ao ouvir o loiro a gritar-lhe junto com um gemido torcido que não se aproxima-se dali e para ir embora.

" Vai-te embora tobi...v-vai-te..."

O estado de deidara estava tão drástico e necessitado,que nem ao sentir a presença de outra pessoa conseguia parar o que estava a fazer.O que lhe teria feito para lhe causar tal desespero? Seria do que lhe havia dito á momentos atrás? Mas fora simplesmente um acto de preocupação e de...

Não fora simplesmente o que se havia passado á bocado. Mas sim uma junção de tudo o que se havia acumulado.

Aproximou-se rápidamente do outro que permanecia com os seus olhos fechados,arfando ao mesmo tempo, e engoliu em seco ao observar aquele acto tão obsceno e desperado á sua frente, e sem esperar por mais nada,agarrou-lhe no braço,fazendo-o parar o que estava a fazer.

" Senpai!"-Gritou o rapaz da máscara puxando-o para cima e abraçando-o. " Não senpai, não faças isto..."

Espalmado contra o peito do outro,nu, transpirado,sem completa noção do que se estava a passar ali,agarrou-se firmemente á capa do outro,molhando-a com a sua própria saliva e com as suas próprias lágrimas que por fim se haviam mostrado.

Enfiou os seus dedos nos cabelos loiros que geralemente estavam alinhados e bem penteados e deixou-o permanecer assim.

Depois de alguns segundos,olhou para baixo, e dois olhos azuis cobertos de lágrimas fitavam-no completamente deseperados e receosos, onde uma mão havia-se aproximado finalmente da sua máscara.

Tobi hesitou um pouco desviando a sua face,mas finalmente deixando o que Deidara queria ver. O que talvez sempre quissese ver, matando a sua curiosidade.

Cuidadosamente, foi retirando-a, demostrando por sua vez aos poucos, grandes queimaduras que percorriam pelo o seu queixo, retirando-a de uma vez logo de seguida.

A sua cara estava completamente queimada e traçada de cicatrizes, não apenas em baixo,mas sim por toda ela, na parte esquerda o seu olho, não estava descoberto,mas sim coberto por uma ligadura,sabendo agora a causa da sua máscara ter apenas um orificio.

Não sabia qual seria a sua reação num momento daqueles, mas como por instinto,levou uma mão á face desfigurada do outro elemento, iclinando-se ligeramente para cima e colou os seus lábios aos lábios do outro, num beijo rápido e inocente.

" Senpai..."

Deidara afastou-se aos poucos limpado as lágrimas com o seu próprio braço, e pela primeira vez na vida, sorriu-lhe. O seu corpo esguio e linear e ao mesmo tempo musculado e definido,brilhava com as suas próprias gotas de suor sendo refletidas com a luz da lua.

O moreno estava feliz,estava tão feliz.Porquê? Nem ele próprio sabia.

Agarrou na mão do loiro, que lhe havia esticado e foi encaminhado para o relvado, deitando-se por cima deste e roçando timidamente os seus lábios finos nos do loiro, passando delicadamente as suas mãos pelas chochas torneadas do outro, que se havia arrepiado ao senti-lo tocá-lo tão sensualmente.

" Senpai..."-Susurrou-se o moreno ao ouvido. " Sei que esta aparência é um pouco assustadora...peço desculpa. Eu...eu vou voltar a colocar a máscara."

" Tobi,un..."Afirmou o loiro,agarrando na capa do outro mesmo a tempo. " Eu não quero máscara nenhuma."

" Mas..."

" Não importa...un"-Disse-lhe Deidara abanando a cabeça negativamente,franzindo as sobrencelhas.

Puxou-lhe para baixo imediatamente, sentindo e ouvindo novamente o que o loiro lhe estava a dizer ao ouvido.

" Neste momento... neste momento que se vai decorrer,un...podes-me comparar a uma mulher Tobi."- Murmurou o loiro hesitando um pouco. " Eu próprio vou encarar, que neste momento sou uma mulher."

" Mulher?"-Perguntou tobi. " Não és nenhuma mulher senpai."

Deidara corou dos pés á cabeça. Claro que não era nenhuma mulher! E ele sabia disso! Mas naquele momento , sabia que estava prestes a acontecer algo que jamais havia acontecido antes. E que só poderia encarar isso, como imaginando de facto...sendo uma mulher.

Observou Tobi a retirar a capa, colocando-a ao seu lado, sorrindo simpáticamente ao elemento que estava debaixo si.

As expressões que fazia, o sorriso que lhe transmita tranquilidade,ou até mesmo a expressão de espanto, era tudo completamente estranho para o loiro.Estava habituado a ralhar a avisar e a falar, sem receber em troca qualquer expressão.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros de Tobi, ao senti-lo cheirar e lamber sedutoramente o seu peito,equanto o moreno lhe dizia baixinho e entredentes, que deidara não era nenhuma mulher, várias vezes seguidas,fazendo-o estremecer.

" T-tobi eu...unn"

" Senpai.."

Encaminhou os seus lábios desta vez para os lábios do loiro que se encontravam entreabertos, mergulhando finalmente num beijo intenso,caloroso e completamente deseperado. As duas linguas que se encontravam e trocavam saliva,exploravam cada canto das suas bocas, como se conhececem á muito tempo.

O peso que se encontrava por cima de si estava-se a tornar cada vez maior, á medida que o beijo se ia intesificando e sabia que o porquê.

Abriu ligeramente as pernas e deixou-o que se acomodá-se entre elas para evitar o peso enorme que estava em cima de si. Já que o outro era mais alto e mais troncado do que o loiro.

As bocas descolaram-se assim que ambos estavam ofegantes e sem ar, fitando-se durante alguns segundos.

" Vá Tobi...n-não me faças esperar mais...por favor...unn" Murmurou o loiro arqueando-se.

E de facto não o fez esperar mais,juntou ainda mais os seus corpos,fazendo Deidara sentir a sua própria erecção por cima das calças e arfou fechando os seus olhos ao ouvir a manifestação do outro ao seu ouvido, e por fim trazendo o que ele realmente queria.

Cravou as suas unhas violentamente nas costas do moreno, ao senti-lo a entrar dentro de si lentamente e gemeu.Gemeu muito alto sentindo aquele volume todo a enterrrar-se dentro si, enquanto se agarrava firmemente ás costas do outro.

Ao começar a movimentar-se dentro de si, sentiu um ligeiro ardor , mordendo assim o lábio inferior, roçando com as costas no relvado,equanto continuava cada vez com mais força com as unhas espetadas nas costas do outro.

" Estou a magoar senpai?"-Murmurou o rapaz parando por um momento.

" N-não...unn."Mentiu o outro. " Continua..."

Há medida que as estocadas iam continuando a dor ia desaparecendo, trasnformando assim os gemidos do loiro, em respostas de prazer.

Ouvia-o a pedir por mais e mais num tom que estava a deixar o moreno completamente louco.

" Desculpa-me senpai."-Disse Tobi. " Mas eu não consigo aguentar mais."

Virou o loiro ao contrário fazendo-o espalmar a cara contra o relvado, agarrando-lhe nos quadris e penetrando-o de uma vez.

Deidara,agarrou-se firmemente ao relvado,semi-cerrando os seus olhos e abrindo a sua boca demostrando a sua língua, manifestando-se pela positiva,fazendo Tobi sorrir.

Ao contrário do que estava a pensar,estava-lhe a saber muito bem, estar dentro do loiro. Estava tão quente e tão apertado,sentido os espasmos vindo do rabo do outro, enquanto gemia e suava. Nunca se sentira tão dominante antes.

" Tobi unn..."Gemeu o loiro. " Aí...aí nesse l-lugar...uhm"

" Onde senpai?"-Perguntou o moreno baixinho, o suficiente para o outro ouvir. " Aqui?"

Enterrou ainda mais o seu membro,fazendo o rapaz delirar ao tocar-lhe na sua próstata,levando as suas mãos ao rabo do outro, puxando-o contra si, para que lhe atingi-se no mesmo ponto outra vez.

"Aí Tobi..."Gemeu. " Ai mesmo hummmm..."

Continuou com as estocadas cada vez mais rápido e mais fortes, observando-o o loiro num estado completamente oposto do que era costume estar, fazendo-o sorrir mais uma vez.

" T-tobi!"Gritou o loiro regalando os olhos ao sentir cada vez mais próximo do fim. "Ahh tobi...Eu...eu..."

" Senpai..."-Gemeu o outro.

** ---**

Olhou em volta mais uma vez e ajeitou o cabelo, bastante corado. Vestiu- a sua capa de seguida, observando o outro elemento que vestia a sua capa igualmente, enquanto os raios da manhã lhe batiam nos cabelos pretos.

" Deidara-senpai?"-Perguntou o outro.

Deidara estremeceu e corou ainda mais,virando-se lentamente na direcção de Tobi,que por sua vez já tinha posto novamente a sua máscara.

" Não cheguei a dizer ontem mas..."-Murmurou. " Eu quero que saibas que...que gosto muito de ti."

Deidara virou-se novamente para onde estava virado á segundos atrás e baixou a cabeça, demostrando um sorriso tímido. Apesar de tudo, também gostava daquele desgraçado. Ainda mais, depois da noite de ontem.

" Tobi..."-Murmurou.

" Hum?"

" Obrigado,un."

Mais uma vez, não pode ver qualquer expressão por detrás daquela máscara,mas supôs novamente que o sorriso permanecia lá, mesmo sem o conseguir ver.

Ajeitou as malas que tinha por baixo do seu casaco e continuaram novamente o seu caminho em direcção da vila da água.

" Senpai!"-Murmurou Tobi levando as mãos á cabeça.

" O que foi,un?"

" Posso contar, ao Hidan-kun, sobre a nossa expriência sexual de ontem?"

Poderia jurar que o carrapito de deidara se tinha movido ligeiramente ao ouvir o comentário desnecessário do outro, virando-se na sua direcção,lançando um dos olhares mais mortíferos de sempre, aproximando-se rápidamente e puxando violentamente o outro para baixo,ficando frente a frente.

" Se tu abrires a tua boca a quem quer que seja do que se passou ontem á noite, eu JURO QUE MATO,UN!"-Disse Intimidantemente.

" Ahah senpai, eu estava a brincar!" Disse simpáticamente.

" È BOM QUE SIM,UN! AGORA MEXE-TE!"-Disse Furiosamente, enquanto havia mandado um passarinho de barro ao ar, e se havia tornado num pássaro enorme,saltando para cima deste.

" Ah...senpai, não me vais deixar aqui pois não?"-Perguntou Tobi olhando para cima. " OI! SENPAI!"

Bem...há coisas que nunca mudam.

Fim


End file.
